04 June 2002
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2002-06-04 ; Comments *In reply to an email from a listener, JP says one of the best gigs he's ever seen was Pink Floyd at Mothers. *Peel previews the upcoming Sex Clark Five session (broadcast 11 June 2002), which will feature all T-Rex tunes (“for some reason or other”), by playing one of the original tracks. *A listener asks if a steam engine called John Peel at the East Anglian Railway Museum was named after our host: “I think it must be the other John Peel, famed in folksong and legend. It would be good to have a train named after you I suppose, but it’s not me.” Posthumously, Peel did in fact get a train named after him. *The World Cup has kicked off. Over the weekend, a highpoint for Sheila was Ipswich’s Matt Holland scoring for Ireland in the 1-1 draw against Cameroon. Peel says he was playing the Baucom Bibey & BlueRidge album as the ball hit the back of the net. *The album of Black Sabbath covers in Latin by Estonian outfit Rondellus was supplied to Peel by Terrorizer magazine. *News: The queen’s golden jubilee celebrations come to an end. Sessions *Nina Nastasia, #1. Recorded 2002-05-03 in France at same time as third album and engineered by Steve Albini. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Duane Eddy: (Dance With) The Guitar Man (LP – Land Of 1000 Dances, Vol. 2) Ace *Asa-Chang & Junray: Hana (12” single) Leaf *Aina: Mnemothechnics (LP – 10 Years Old) B-Core *Nina Nastasia: Beautiful Day (Peel Session) *Punk Rock Baby: Teenage Kicks (LP – Punk Rock Baby) Punk Rock Baby (Described as soothing sounds for the nursery. Punk Rock classics in a lullaby style. :(JP: 'The sort of novelty nonsense on which this programme thrives.') *cLOUDDEAD: Bike (2) (3xLP – cLOUDDEAD) Mush *Aphrodisiacs: This Is A Campaign (demo CD) *T Rex: Light Of Love (single, 1974) EMI :(JP: 'And this I think is a gorgeous record...I sound like Bob Harris when I say that, I must stop doing that.') *Uplifter: What Kind Of World (7” single) Love Promotions *Peel expresses his hope that Uplifter has a long and successful career because there was a guy who brought out a two or three records a couple of years ago and they were just beautiful and I thought, I'm looking forward to hearing more from him, and after that, nothing. And when I spoke to some friends of mine who know about reggae, they said he's just disappeared. Most disappointing, so let's hope Uplifter doesn't disappear. *Nina Nastasia: Albert’s Song (Peel Session) *Oxes: Half Half & Half (LP – Oxxxes) Monitor *Cause4Concern: Slimeball (12” single) True Playaz *Trembling Blue Stars: It’s Easier To Smile (EP – Slow Soft Sighs) Shinkansen *Pink And Brown: Famous Anus (split LP with Death Drug – Load Split) Load *Bing Crosby: Let’s Spend An Evening At Home (Pig's Big 78 2002) *Mindmachine: Outpost (12” single) Architecture *Nina Nastasia: Every Time (Peel Session) *Fairport Convention: Come All Ye (4xCD – Fairport Unconventional) Free Reed *Hellfish: Toilet Wars (split LP with Producer – Bastard Sonz Of Rave) Planet Mu *Weird War: Name Names (LP – Weird War) Domino *Glen Brown: World Conference (single – Jahova Come) Aksis Mundi *D4: Party (single) Infectious *Bearsuit: Stop What You’re Doing, What You’re Doing Is Wrong (7” single) Sickroom Gramophonic Collective *Needledust: Wuh! (12” single) NovaMute *Nina Nastasia: Untitled (Peel Session) *Duran Duran Duran: Traci, I Love You (LP – Welcome To My World) Irritant *Baucom Bibey & BlueRidge: I’ll Still Write You’re Name In The Sand (LP – Come Along With Me) Sugar Hill *Rondellus: Verres Militares (War Pigs) (LP – Sabbatum (A Medieval Tribute To Black Sabbath) Beg The Bug *Otep: Battle Ready (LP – Sevas Tra) Capitol File ;Name *a) John_Peel_20020604 *b) John Peel (Nina Nastasia Session) 03.05.00 (NB Note incorrect file date) ;Length *a) 02:00:30 *b) 00:03:44, 00:02:53, 00:01:45, 00:03:16 ;Other *a) Many thanks to B! *b) Session tracks with links - 320 kbps (zip file) ;Available *a) John Peel 2001-12 *b) Life Has Surface Noise Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online